Down Under (Reunion-4)
by Yhoretta
Summary: The last in my series of Doctor-companion reunions to celebrate the 50th anniversary of our favorite Time Lord! It's Brisbane, 2010. The Doctor and Donna decide to take a look at the Aboriginal festival that's being held near the spot they materialized. Of course, the Doctor has ulterior motives; because an old friend of his just happens to be running it.


"Hello Mexico!" exclaimed Donna, spreading her arms wide. She opened her eyes and looked around in disappointment.

"Doctor," she said, knocking on the TARDIS doors. The Doctor popped his head out, squinting against the light.

"Yes?"

"This isn't Mexico, is it spaceman?"

"No, you're right. Brisbane, Australia, 2010 I should think." He stepped out, now wearing a pair of sunglasses and a sombrero. His usual tan jacket had been replaced with a multi-coloured waistcoat over a plain long-sleeved shirt and the pinstriped trousers. Donna opened her mouth to say something else, but the Time Lord's gaze was locked onto something above her head.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around. A large banner was strung up between two buildings.

"The Aboriginal rights and awareness festival," read the Doctor. "Sponsored and run by Mrs. Tegan Jovanka." He bit his lip almost wistfully and cast his eyes to a small crowd of people who were walking towards the gap under the banner, towards a large green park.

"Come on Donna, let's join the festivities," he said, walking briskly across the street. Donna rolled her eyes and closed the TARDIS doors. Sometimes she really didn't understand this man. One minute they were laughing and joking, en route to Mexico, the next; they were in Australia! Still, might as well enjoy oneself.

The Doctor smiled, weaving his way among the people that were coming and going. 'New Farm Park' beckoned and the smell of food wafted through the air. Donna caught up with him as he was bobbing his head to the music on the large speakers, standing at the edge of the grass.

"Well, this looks fun," said the human genuinely. She expected the Doctor to retort in some way, or start firing off facts about the Aboriginal people, but he just stood there: scanning the crowds.

"Let's get some snow cones!" he declared suddenly. Donna somehow managed to get a double-scoop, fiery orange like her hair. The Doctor's was TARDIS blue, and the inside of his mouth looked like a bottomless pit of darkness.

"I'm looking for someone, tell me if you see her," he ordered. "She's bossy and loud with short, dark hair. Oh, and she's Australian."

Donna nearly smacked her snowcone into her forehead.

"This is Brisbane," she replied slowly. "Most of 'em are Australian!"

"Right…" The Doctor thrust his treat to Donna as a pair of nearly-naked men with Aboriginal paint on their bodies walked past. "I'm going to follow these two, they might lead me to my friend."

The ginger woman watched him vanish into the crowd, "Bloody aliens."

There was a huge space cleared out in the middle of the festival. People in loincloths with white patterns swirling up their bodies were dancing to the beat of a drum. The men whom the Doctor had been following quickly joined their group. Several bystanders from the crowd had joined in, awkwardly copying the movements of the Aborigines. An older woman (maybe in her late fifties or so) was standing in the lead and dancing like a professional, and like someone much younger than herself. The Doctor ran in, cutting her off as she turned and mirroring her steps.

"It looks like we have another dancer!" said the woman into her microphone. She spun in time to the music and held the device out to the Doctor.

"What's your name?" she asked cheerfully. He hesitated and froze as the crowd's eyes flickered to him. Donna appeared out of the mass, snowcone-less. She flashed him a 'thumbs up.'

"I'm the Doctor." The festival goers broke into applause as the dancers finished up. Everyone dispersed, except the woman and the Time Lord. Donna hung back, watching them from a distance to keep an eye out for her best mate.

"_The_ Doctor?" said the woman.

"Hello Tegan."

"What brings you to Australia?" she asked, scanning his new face incredulously.

"I was...er...actually trying to get to Mexico."

"You still can't pilot that racket-y old TARDIS then!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I-"

Tegan pulled the skinny alien into her arms, knocking the air out of him.

"Shut up Time Lord," she said. The Doctor hugged her back. As Tegan released him, a thought popped into his head.

"You survived your tumor."

"Yeah, I 'sppose it wasn't all that 'life threatening' after all. Didn't really need your help in the end. Tough as old boots, me."

"That's my Tegan," replied the Doctor proudly. Someone tapped his back, a human ginger someone.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me?" asked Donna. Before he could say anything, she turned to the Australian. "Donna, Donna Noble. I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

"Tegan Jovanka-Tanaka. Professionally known as Mrs. Tegan Jovanka."

"Oh, so you're married then?" asked the Doctor.

"Er, doi! Wedding ring!" quipped Donna, pointing to Tegan's hand. "I swear, 'e may be smart as hell, but sometimes he does miss the plot a bit."

Tegan laughed and put an arm around the ginger's shoulder.

"You know," she said, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

The Doctor hung back as Donna entered the TARDIS. Tegan planted a kiss on her husband Michael's cheek and ran to the Doctor.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

"I _am_ gonna miss ya. I always regretted not telling you that."

The Doctor pulled her into his arms.

"Brave heart Tegan," he murmured.

"Brave heart Doctor."

They broke apart and went their separate ways. The TARDIS dematerialized, leaving a chuckling Tegan behind.

"What is it?" asked Michael, still blinking rapidly as his brain processed the sight of a blue box fading into nothingness.

"Oh, it's just that...well, I'm sure he didn't notice."

"What?"

"His mouth! It was like the inside of swimming pool the whole time. I know he would sometimes talk dirty to the TARDIS, but I didn't know he'd taken to licking it!" said Tegan between breaths. At her husband's blank expression she sighed. "Inside joke I suppose, don't worry. Let's just go home. I've got to start preparing for the next festival."

She looked back to the spot where her friend had disappeared, where he had left for the final time.

"Brave heart Tegan."


End file.
